Watanuki in Wonderland
by Nakashima Miharu-sensei
Summary: It all began with the rabbit... And now Watanuki and Himawari are somehow enemies in a centuries-long war! What's even worse, Watanuki, the new Knight of Hearts, is falling in love with the Queen of Hearts herself, Yuko! What to do, what to do? WatanYuko.
1. Point Blank: Year One

_Disclaimer; Alas, my most supported pairing is not mine! It belongs to another! Sigh..._

**Rant**; Ah, it's been so long (at least to me) since I've uploaded a story! I was overcome with a wave of fan-gasm one time while reading Heart no Kuni no Alice, and had an epic idea, so, here I am again, offering my heart up to you, the readers, in the form of an amateur's writing. Thank you all for supporting me!

Ah... I really want to draw a banner for this story...

_**Watanuki in Wonderland**_

By; Nakashima Miharu-sensei

Chapter 1; _Point Blank_

* * *

And to think, it had all begun with that rabbit.

7 years ago…

"Yuki-chan! Wait up!" A ten-year-old Himawari ran through the yard, searching for her bunny, Yuki-chan. "Ah!" The little girl cried, spotting the white furball in the middle of a pool of sunlight, "There you are, you naughty little thing!" But suddenly, as she picked up the bunny, a chasm opened up underneath her.

"Uwah! Himawari-chan!" A little boy with messed up hair and glasses ran towards her.

"Watanuki-kun! Help! The girl shrieked, holding her bunny close to her chest as she fell into the pit. The boy jumped after her.

"I'm coming, Himawari-chan!" But as soon as he was within the grasps of the dark hole, it closed in on him, leaving nothing behind.

"Himawari-chan!" Watanuki shouted in the darkness, his puny pre-puberty lungs trying to project his voice into the black surrounding him. "Himawari-chan, where are you?" He could feel himself plummeting through the air. "Himawari-chan!" In his heart was a swelling fear that she had fallen to her death, and this thought pushed tears to his eyes. "Himawari-chan!"

"Watanuki-kun! Watanuki-kun!" A faint voice called out, far below him. "Help! Why can't I see you?" The little voice sobbed.

"Hold on, Himawari-chan, I'm coming!" The boy tried his best, not understanding the laws of gravity, to fall quicker, so that he could reach his friend. A small pinprick of light appeared below him and quickly grew bigger, silhouetting Himawari, who was many, many feet below him. And then, they were falling through the sky, whipping through wisps of pale white cloud. Watanuki struggled against the wind as he hurtled towards the ground. And suddenly, he hit the earth that had seemed so far away a few moments ago. The harsh impact knocked the wind out of his thin frame as he sprawled over the grass. As he fought to catch his breath, Watanuki never noticed the shadows that crept over his foot.

"H-Himawari-chan…" Watanuki raised his head. When he saw the girl curled up a few feet away, he started up. "Himawari-chan!" The girl raised her head.

"Watanuki-ku-" Her voice cut off as both children we dragged backwards by the shadows of the trees. The little girl shrieked. "Watanuki-kun, help me! Help!" Her shrill voice rang through the foliage, and a few small birds scattered. The boy struggled against the black substance, but every handhold he found fell away and crumbled as he was pulled farther and farther away from the flailing Himawari. As the darkness surrounded him, he gave a final lunge.

"Himawari-chan!"

"Are you awake?" A voice called him out of the emptiness, echoing around the deep recesses of Watanuki's mind.

"Ah…?" The little boy's eyes flew open. The world was distorted, a massive blur of red and black. "W-What happened?" Watanuki's franticness was cut short by the realization that his glasses were broken. He shook his head.

"So you are." The voice sounded amused. "And just as restless as I thought you would be."

"What? Who are you?" The boy groped around, not being able to see anything. A pair of hands reached out and removed his glasses.

"There. Would this be better?" A few moments later, the glasses were replaced in his hand. Watanuki put the glasses on.

"Hey, I can see!" He looked around. Apparently, the pair of hands had belonged to a woman with long black hair that reached down to her knees and ruby red eyes. She was wearing a gown, Victorian era, by the looks of it. The gown was red, trimmed with masses of black lace in heart designs. The woman wore a small heart-shaped ornament on her head. "Thanks, lady!" He stared at her for a few seconds. "What's with your dress, lady?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Yuko, child. And there is nothing wrong with my dress. It's Victorian."

"Uh, Yuko-san, that's nice and all, but I have to go." The little boy suddenly jumped up, interest lost.

"Why?" Yuko smiled down at him. "What's the hurry?"

"I gotta find my friend. Her name is Himawari-chan. She got lost down here." Watanuki thought for a while. "Hey, Yuko-san? Could you tell me where I am?"

_The kid switches topics quicker than I switch outfits._ Yuko thought wryly as she watched him look around the room. "You, my dear child, are in Wonderland. I am the Queen of Hearts, Ichihara Yuko." The boy snapped to attention, gaping up at her in wonder.

"Wow! So Yuko-san's an actual queen? Himawari-chan would love that! Is this the Castle of Hearts? Is that why this room is all fancy?" Watanuki's mouth sped off. Then, he paused. "Oh… am I talking too much?" His shoulders drooped. "I do that sometimes. Sorry." Yuko was even more amused than before.

"Oh no, it's fine…" Yuko patted his cheek. "But," She leaned towards him, "All that talking, and I still don't know your name."

"Oh… my name is Watanuki Kimihiro. I'm seven years old." The little boy looked down. "And… I really should go now…" Yuko sighed dramatically.

"Ah… and I was about to go have some snacks… Looks like I'll have to eat them alone, then. Goodbye, Kimihiro-chan…" She turned, walking slowly back to the other end of the room, where there was a large, heavy looking door.

"Snacks?" Yuko heard Watanuki ask from behind her. She smirked. "Wait up!" He ran across the room.

"Watanuki-kun?" Himawari sat up. "Yuki-chan?" The troublemaker bunny hopped up into her lap. "Yuki-chan! I've been looking for you!" The little girl looked around, tiny pigtails swinging. "Ah? Where am I? Watanuki-kun?" She stood, clasping her bunny to her chest. She started off, into the dark forest around her. "Watanuki-kun?"

The noise in the forest was deafening. Himawari had always thought of forests as peaceful, quiet places to play. But here, she was alone, and the noises of the forest pressed in on her, making her want to scream. Himawari broke into a run, the branches and vines whipping and scratching at her face, arms, and legs. Suddenly, the noises and scratching ceased, and Himawari looked up. A tall house loomed over her, dark and forbidding. Himawari burst into tears. Two people, the taller one, a man, wearing a freakishly mutilated top hat, and the shorter one, a woman with curly black hair and long white rabbit ears, looked down at her.

"What's wrong, darling?" The man in the hat took her hand, smiling benevolently at her.

"I-I-I'm s-scared!" The little girl bawled, cheeks wet and shiny with tears. "I want my mommy! I can't find Watanuki-kun!" She paused for air. "I wanna go home!" Wailing, she held Yuki-chan in one hand and the man's hand in the other.

"It's okay, little girl. I'm the Hatter, Fei-Wong Reed, and this is my associate, the March Hare." The man waved his free hand at the rabbit-eared man. "Won't you come in for a while?"

"No, no. Mommy says to not go with strangers." Himawari hiccupped, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her dress.

"What is your name, child?" Fei-Wong asked her, adjusting his monocle. "We can help you get back home to your mommy. She's our friend, you see."

"M-My name is Kunogi Himawari, Reed-san." Her eyes grew round. "That's a cool hat, Reed-san!"

"Yes, yes, thank you, Himawari-chan. Now, shall we go in?" He and the woman led Himawari into the house.

The door slammed behind them.

* * *

**Endnotes**; Don't worry, my beloved WatanYuko fans, this _will_ be a WatanYuko fanfiction, because of course, I cannot live without writing them. Ah, the joys of writing again! Squeal~ My not-so-inner fetish for romantic manga springs upon me anew, though, I must say, I expected it... It does this every day.

I do find it sad, recently, knowing that many of my fanfiction ideas are tossed and forgotten, like memories of a breeze that blew a month ago... but I am determined to hold on to some of them! Haha! I think I'm talking like... nevermind... since when have I said 'Alas'? (See disclaimer if confused) Grr.

Until next time, my dear readers,

Drink wine! (Or any type of alcohol, actually.)

Shout at the moon in angst! (I don't know. I had to put something here... but this does sound fairly fun)

Pretend the voices in your head aren't there (telling you to rip things apart and to taste the yummy blood and crunch the bones and... oh. Heh.)!

-Nakashima Miharu-sensei :)


	2. Turn for the Worse: Year Two

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the story-that's mine._

**Rant:** Finally! Miharu-sensei has come off of hiatus! I've been updating Watanuki in Wonderland (WIW) and working on a few drabbles. On a more serious note, in light of the tragedy in Japan, let us reach into the depths of our fangasm-ridden hearts and find a way to help and contribute. Nihon faito!

_**Watanuki in Wonderland**_

By: Nakashima Miharu-sensei

Chapter Two; A Turn for the Worse: Year Two

* * *

"Argh!" Watanuki's voice rang through the halls of Yuko's castle. "Yuko-san!"

"Calm down, Kimihiro-chan." Yuko crossed her legs, reclining on her throne. "What's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong!" The boy complained, frowning. "You won't let me go find Himawari-chan, and Somehow, you're making me work for you, and-"

"I told you. It was the price for all my help." Yuko cut him off, smirking at his obvious displeasure. "Continue."

"And now, you're making me wear this?" Watanuki glared, gesturing towards the frilly, light blue dress that he was holding. "I'm a boy, dammit!"

"Watch your language, Kimihiro-chan," Yuko raised her eyebrows. "Just because you turned eleven last week does not mean you can prance around, spitting profanities at people." She stood and walked towards Watanuki. "And what's wrong with the dress? I think it's cute on you."

"But I'm a _boy_!"

"So? Boys cross-dress all the time, you know?" Yuko patted his head. "Now that I look at it," She continued, ignoring his spasms of frustration, "It suits you. Your eyes are the same blue, hm?"

"Uwah! Yuko-san!" Watanuki raged. "And you won't even let me go find Himawari-chan! It's been a year!"

Yuko ignored him, humming, as the little boy trailed out of the throne room after her, complaining.

"Reed-san?" Himawari ran down the main staircase of the old house. "Reed-san? Where are you?" Her pigtails floated behind her. She stopped in front of a heavy-looking door. "Reed-san? Are you in there?"

"Yes, who is it?" Fei-Wong's deep voice rang from withing.

"It's Himawari-chan. May I come in?" The little girl pressed her palm on the door. "You sent for me?"

"Oh, yes. Come in, Himawari-chan." Himawari pushed the doors open to reveal Fei-Wong Reed sitting at a desk, pouring coffee into a mug. Next to him, was the March Hare, who, Himawari had discovered, was named Kyle. In a corner, there was a woman with curly pigtails that rivaled even Himawari's in volume. After months of seeing her lurking about silently, the little girl had finally worked up enough nerve to ask her what her name was; Xing Huo.

"Ah, Himawari-chan," Fei-Wong Reed smiled benevolently, gesturing at a seat. "Please, sit down."

Kyle immediately drew out a seat for her, and eleven-year-old Himawari plopped down into it, sinking into masses of red plush.

"Hey, Reed-san," The little girl noted, tilting her head to the side, "I thought the Hatter and March Hare were supposed to drink tea, but you two always drink coffee."

Fei-Wong Reed calmly stirred his coffee, spoon clinking against the china. "A silly stereotype." He dismissed it with a small wave. "Coffee tastes much better. Keeps me awake, too." Fei-Wong Reed sipped the coffee, then set it on his desk. "Now, Himawari-chan. Onto the real matter. I have promised to get you home, have I not?" He peered over his monocle.

"Y-Yes, Reed-san."

"Well, there seems to be a slight problem." He took another sip of his coffee. "There's someone blocking the path back to your world."

"W-Who is it?" Himawari looked close to tears. "I wanna go home." Her lip quivered. After all, it had been a year since she'd seen anybody she knew from the surface, including Watanuki.

"You need to help me defeat her, and when she is gone, you will be able to go back to your previous life."

"Who is it? Who is it, Reed-san?" Himawari stood. "I'll do anything. I just want to go home."

Fei-Wong Reed smiled. "Good. That's our Himawari-chan." He walked out from behind his desk and patted her on the head. "The person we must defeat is…" His smile grew wider.

"The Queen of Hearts, Ichihara Yuko."

"Yuko-san!" Watanuki called. "Yuko-san!" He pushed open the door to her bedchamber. "Dinner is ready!" Yuko rolled over on her bed.

"Kimihiro-chaaaan~" She yawned, sitting up. "Can we eat in here today?" Her hand hovered over the light blue dress, thrown over a chair next to her bed, in an almost menacing way. Watanuki cringed.

"Fine, fine. We can eat in here, just don't spill, 'cause I'm the one who has to clean it all up, you know." He shook his head. "Amazing. This huge palace, and not one servant!"

"Hey, hey! Don't complain. After all, I could have thrown you out onto the streets, hm?" Yuko picked up the dress, fingering the lace cuffs. "I wonder if it needs more lace…" She smirked as Watanuki jumped and tugged on the hem of his maroon blazer.

"I got it, I got it! Don't complain! Just don't make me wear that horrid thing again!" He sped out of the room, still tugging on his blazer.

As Watanuki ran out, Yuko called after him, "Oh, and find Maru, Moro, and Mokona for me, will you?" She referred to the twin guards and the little black creature she had introduced him to the year before. After all, Watanuki would have to take care of them as well. When he was gone, Yuko's eyes flicked towards the window, where she could see a dark, foreboding mansion on the horizon.

"So… he's got a new pawn now, has he? And she's little Kimihiro-chan's friend too…" She sat in pensive thought, watching the evil-looking house from her bed. Watanuki's footsteps rang in the hallway, signaling his return. Yuko stood.

"Yuko-san! Here's the food." The little boy teetered in the doorway, attempting to balance a large tray of food on one hand, the other propping the door open. "I tried to find all three of them, but I could only find two." He pushed into the room and set down the tray hurriedly. "I passed a room, and Maru and Moro were playing in there." Watanuki thought a little more "I didn't see Mokona, though. I haven't caught wind of that thing since this morning."

"Mokona's not a 'thing.'" Yuko picked up chopsticks from the tray and picked up a piece of sushi. "Tasty~" She squealed in delight.

"I-I'm glad you like it." Watanuki blushed.

"I haven't had such good food in a long time!" Yuko swallowed. There was a slight pause, and then, "Come on out, Mokona."

"Aw, you caught me!" The small, warm creature jumped onto Watanuki's head from behind. "Sake!"

"Uwah!" The little boy lurched forward, hitting his head on the bedframe.

"Oh, Mokona. There you are." Yuko popped some takoyaki into her mouth. "And, personally, Kimihiro-chan, I'm disappointed in you. Mokona was shadowing you the entire day, and you never noticed." She shook his finger at him.

"How would I notice?" Watanuki raged, "He blends right in! And if you knew where he was all along, don't ask me to find him!" He rubbed his aching head. "Great. Now I need ice." Yuko watched him pout his way out of the chamber.

"He's certainly an interesting one, isn't he?" A smile played around her lips.

Mokona snickered. "In more ways than one." It hopped over to the plate and all but breathed in the takoyaki. "But his takoyaki is good~" It licked its tiny lips.

"Hey! Don't steal all of it!" Yuko snatched the last one up with her chopsticks and plopped it into her mouth. As she chewed, her eyes went back to the window, where Fei-Wong Reed's mansion interrupted the darkening horizon, a threat in the distance. Mokona followed her gaze.

"So what are you going to do about that?" It asked worriedly. "How are we going to deal with him?"

"Don't worry about it." The distant grumbling of Watanuki alerted her to his imminent return. "I can handle it."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay then! That's Chapter Two! Please tell me if you think it sucks, because I really feel a little iffy about this one. Due to a comment on chapter one, I must ask everybody, no matter if they plan to flame or not, to corroborate your criticisms. Arigato-gozaimasu, everybody!

Until Chapter Three,

Daydream!

Get addicted to social networks!

And watch movies free online!

-Nakashima Miharu-sensei 3


End file.
